bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Beast
The Monkey Beast is a monkey controlled by an evil force, that wants to end all bloon life. Since the monkey is controlled by a strong evil force, it gets very strong muscles, and pounds the ground to destroy the bloons. He can be very useful by taking out big groups of bloons in one hit,but takes a while to get his power back. He can also be supportive by letting all towers in range get the abillity to see camo. There is a consequence for this,but its worth it if you don't have any camo-detection. Cost : $1200 [ Easy ] $1350 [ Normal ] $1600 [ Hard ] $1800 [ Impoppable ] Rank Unlocked : 19 Popping Power : 10 Range : 10% Lower than a Tack Shooter Firerate : 1 Pound / 3 seconds Upgrades ------------------- Path 1: Super Strength Increase popping power to 12,allowing the Monkey Beast to become quite dangerous. $210 [ Easy ] $225 [ Normal ] $240 [ Hard ] $250 [ Impoppable ] Quick Smash Allow the Monkey Beast to pound the ground faster, for 1 pound per 2 seconds. $300 [ Easy ] $345 [ Normal ] $360 [ Hard ] $400 [ Impoppable ] Camo Scout The Evil Spirit leaves the body of the Monkey, turning the spirit into a Dart Monkey, but it allows all towers in the Dart Monkey's range to detect camo bloons. This ability works the same as Submerge and Support and Pursuit. It's an option in targeting. $500 [ Easy ] $520 [ Normal ] $550 [ Hard ] $575 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) Unstoppable Stomp The Monkey Beast generates enough power for 10 seconds to create a stomp that can push back even a ZOMG! Has a cooldown of 50 seconds. $1900 [ Easy ] $2650 [ Normal ] $3000 [ Hard ] $3210 [ Impoppable ] Bloon Blast Every 15 seconds, the Monkey Beast can hit the ground with his best, causing all bloons in his range to stop moving for 10 seconds. $6350 [ Easy ] $6500 [ Normal ] $7100 [ Hard ] $7675 [ Impoppable ] Path 2 : Pound Range Slightly increase the range of Monkey Beast by 20% $100 [ Easy ] $150 [ Normal ] $185 [ Hard ] $200 [ Normal ] Evolved Eyes Monkey Beast gains the abillity to see camo bloons,and smash them. $300 [ Easy ] $330 [ Normal ] $355 [ Hard ] $445 [ Impoppable ] Painful Aftermath Bloons get a slowness effect for the rest of their life after getting hit by the pound. $750 [ Easy ] $780 [ Normal ] $800 [ Hard ] $1000 [ Impoppable ] M.O.A.B Demolisher Gain enough power to destroy M.O.A.B's in four hits. $4300 [ Easy ] $5000 [ Normal ] $5250 [ Hard ] $7500 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) M.O.A.B Punishment The Monkey Beast gets so mad at M.O.A.B Class bloons that he can destroy a BFB in one hit. $8000 [ Easy ] $8200 [ Normal ] $8960 [ Hard ] $10000 [ Impoppable ] Path 3 : Long Arms The Beast now has 15% more range. $90 [ Easy ] $140 [ Normal ] $200 [ Hard ] $350 [ Impoppable ] Even Longer Arms The Beast has 25% more range instead of 15%. $215 [ Easy ] $275 [ Normal ] $300 [ Hard ] $500 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) Shockwave The Monkey Beast can send out a roar, slowing all bloons in range by 50% for 5 seconds. $800 [ Easy ] $1000 [ Normal ] $1430 [ Hard ] $1600 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY UPGRADE) Devastating Roar The Roar ability is now upgraded, causing the Beast to roar in all directions, and slowing bloons by 75%. $4000 [ Easy ] $4500 [ Normal ] $4650 [ Hard ] $5000 [ Impoppable ] Camo Denied Camos that get hit by the Beast lose their camo. $5100 [ Easy ] $5400 [ Normal ] $7300 [ Hard ] $8000 [ Impoppable ] Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers